Switched Around
by SagelyDonuts
Summary: Lenka is a smart, pretty, and popular among the girls. Rinto is the hit 'new kid' to the school. However... They have something similar regarding their problems... How will they fix it? RinxLen Non-twincest (Note: First fan fiction ever and terrible summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not owned anything but the story, characters belong to their rightful owners.**

THIRD PERSON P.O.V(Lenka)

Staring out into space as usual, the teacher continued his boring lecture on how to solve some stupid lines, 'It's not like I care.' thought the 'girl'. Her long blonde hair held up in a ponytail which reflected the sunlight. Some of the boys were drooling over her, which she _absolutely_ despised. Her sea blue eyes scanned over the classroom, nothing interesting was going on. She frowned in disappointment, she sighed, 'It's not like anything ever is interesting.'

"Ms. Kagamine Lenka." The teacher called over, Lenka looked over at him, in phony sweetness,

"Yes Mr. Kiyoteru?" she answered sweetly, the man pointed his finger to the board, "What is X?"

"X = 2 and Y = 7." she replied,

"Very good, and now, onto..."

Soon after about half an hour of more torture, the bell rung, 'Ah, saved by the bell.' she thought, wandering out the classroom and ready to go to the next. Boys were staring at her with those... _Beastly_ eyes. She cautiously carried her backpack with all her precious stuff in hoping none of the boys were going to steal her stuff. The girls were either staring at her enviously or admiration. _Neither_ were very assuring...

'If only all these idiots could leave, that'd be great.' In the distance, she noticed, a crowd? 'Hrm? A crowd? Is there a fight? Fights aren't usually around considering how strict the school is...' she curiously looked in over to see the commotion.

What she saw wasn't a fight, but a _boy_, she had to admit, he was pretty good looking. The hairpins in his hair pulled the bangs away from his face, his blonde hair shined just like hers, and his flawless skin was perfect. He looked pretty uncomfortable with all the attention.

He kept around asking for directions, but all the girls just stood there and stared at him like they were predators, waiting to chow down on their next lovely meal. He next went up to Lenka,

"Um, excuse me?" He asked, his voice was pretty nice sounding too. Lenka looked at him with raised eyebrows,

"Yes? How may I help you?" She responded to him politely, he smiled when she answered him,

"Ah, a normal answer." He said coolly, "Oh, sorry about that, I was wondering if you knew where class..." He cut off so he could look at his paper to check his class, "Class B-3 is?"

Lenka looked at him, 'A sophmore? Hrm, I thought he was a freshman with that face...' she stared at him, seeing that he was around her height up close, then after a few moments of thinking, she finally responded,

"A sophmore? Hrm, alright then, you may follow me since I'm also a sophmore, and my class happens to be next door."

He nodded and followed her, he folded the paper and stuck his hands in his pockets. 'Hrm, playing the cool kid I see...' she thought while looking at him as he gazed around the school, studying the the hallways to remember the paths. The walked down the halls as students looked at them, a few wondered aloud if they were a couple.

Some of the students followed along with them while Lenka gave the new kid a mini tour. She then realized,

"Oh, I realize, I haven't asked your name yet, what is your name?" He looked up at her, and opened his mouth to reply to her, "It's Rinto, Rinto Kagane." Lenka smiled and replied to him back, "Well, my name is Lenka Kagamine."

"Nice to meet you, Kagamine-san." He told, she nodded back to him and he extended his hand out to her. She glanced towards him and shook his hand.

"Ah, no need for formalities by the way, you may call me Lenka."

'Hm, he doesn't drool over me like other boys... Huh, guess he isn't so bad.' she thought. The walked up the stairs and a little ways down to the hallway, and reached the next classroom.

"Alright Rin-" her voice was sliced off by the bell, "Hah, lucky I'm already next to my class, anyway, this is your classroom Rinto. It's third period, two more periods till lunch, now please excuse me."

"Thank you Lenka-san." he grinned at her handsomely, and walked into his class. 'Hah, he's cute... Wait... WHAT? Did I just call him _cute_?! Argh! I'm not gay!' Lenka shook her... Or is it _his_? Lenka shook _his_ head while blushing slightly, walking into his class and quickly regaining posture and went over to his assigned seat.

LENKA P.O.V

It's so boring... I mean school overall. I mean, you obviously know I'm a guy now, do you know_ how disturbing_ is it for people of the same gender group drooling over you?! Argh, and trying to act polite and sweet makes me GAG. The guys staring at me with me for a lovely little kiss, in a freaking million years.

Oh yeah, before I forget, name's Len Kagamine. My side of the story? Why would I dress as a female and wear frilly little skirts? It's my stupid family traditions. Each part of the family has to have a **DAUGHTER** to attend this family traditional dance thing. My mom couldn't bear anymore children so I was forced to learn the ways of the female, dance, and wear these humiliating dresses. Luckily, other than school and home, I can dress like an actual male, but there's a problem, _my hair._ It's long so that I can pass as a girl apparently. So even when I dress as a boy, I still am mistaken for a female...

Nobody, and I mean nobody knows that I'm a boy. I'm not really proud of that. I sat in my chair and waited till class passed over and into the next. Right after that is lunch, I really have nothing in this school to even like. Lunch is mobbing me with _males_ trying to flirt with me.

You know what else sucks? _I'm straight._ Which means getting with girls, kissing girls, hitting on girls, absolutely forbidden all because I'm suppose to be a girl. I really have nothing against anybody who swings that way, but what if they are lesbian but then find out I'm a guy? That'd be a bit shocking. And since I'm straight, hitting on a guy isn't very nice. Especially getting hit on by one.

The class bell rings, and it is to the next, how lovely. I lift up my backpack and head on to the next class, which is science, oh? I see Rinto, do you know how happy I am to talk to a legitimate guy who won't hit on me? The only other guys who don't hit are the ones that are taken, but I notice them staring at me weirdly sometimes so that doesn't really help. So I decide to walk up to him and have a nice mini chat, just a little start for good 'manly' buddies.

"Hey Rinto, what class do you have next?" I asked him as I walked up to him while he stares at his schedule paper,

"Oh, Lenka, I have science next, do you know where that is?" I looked at him and grinned,

"I have that class to, we could walk there together." I told him, and smiled softly(Yuck.) as I answered him.

"Great, it's nice to know someone here, I was worried I wasn't going to make any good friends." I smiled at him neatly, "Don't worry," I started, "you'll make friends in no time."

We walked down the halls and into science class, which our teacher, Mr. Kamui, looks at us.

"Ah, Rinto, you are the new student I presume?" Rinto nods indicating that he was a new student. As if right on cue, the bell rings on us. Mr. Kamui slams his ruler on the desk, as he does that, I scurried along towards my desk and took my seat. The teacher gestured towards Rinto,

"Most of you already know we have a new student, but some of you might not so, Rinto, reintroduce yourself, if you please."

Rinto nodded and started, "Hello, my name is Rinto Kagane, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The purpled hair teacher nodded and looked around, "Hm, you may take your seat next to Lenka-san, Lenka-san, raise your hand please."

I raised my hand and Rinto trotted over and smiled as he sat down. I, of course, had to return the smile. Now that I do get a closer look at him, his angular, neat, blue eyes looked cool, and flawless baby skin, earlier, I didn't see his eyes, something about them... He kind of reminds me of...

Argh! What am I thinking?! This is a _guy_ we are talking about here! Am I slowly turning gay? NO, I don't want to! Nevermind, I should being paying attention in class...

RINTO P.O.V

I have to admit, this school isn't so bad so far. Though, the looks that the girls give me, they kind of send the shivers down my spine... Like, I don't know, like they want to **eat** me. Guys seem to look at me curiously, and enviously. Kind of sending the message, 'What's so good about him?'

A bit creepy if you ask me. At least there's Lenka, she seems really nice, and doesn't seem to send out the vibe of 'Oh my gosh, I want to eat you' thing, she sends out a more... Tender vibe? Eh, what am I thinking...

Oh yes, I need to introduce myself. I'm commonly known as Rinto Kagane, my real name? Rin Kagane. I'm actually a girl, so you can kind of get how I feel when girls stare at me with that expression. It's extremely uncomfortable and extremely creepy. Especially if I'm not... You know, into that?

Apparently I'm cross dressing because well... It's a little hard to say... Let's just to put simply, to please my parents. I pay attention to class with I don't know, a million 'I'm going to eat you'(sexually) or 'I'm going to kill you'(by guys) stares going around pointing at _me_?

I wait patiently until class ends so I can get the heck out of here! It's really scary to be honest, I feel like I'm going to cry under all this pressure. If I remember correctly, Lenka said right after this class, it was going to be lunch. I have a feeling I'm going to have to make a run before finding a peaceful spot for lunch.

The bell rings cutting off Mr. Kamui's lecture.

"Stand!" We all stood up, "Bow!" and we all bowed.

It was lunch, finally. I walked towards a room that was empty that I found earlier. Nobody seem to come around this side of the school, so I thought why not? I made my way around towards the area I believe it was. I noticed some girls, uh, follow me, so I had to lose them in the crowd. I didn't realize girls were such... _Stalkers_...

I finally had lost them after about three or so minutes, and made my way to the quiet halls and lastly, to the empty room. I placed my lunch carefully on the desks, how strange. They weren't dusty, meaning someone has been coming here. As long as they weren't here now, I'm okay. I sat there eating my lunch box quietly...

THIRD PERSON P.O.V(Rinto)

Rinto sighed in thee lonely atmosphere in the empty room. She pulled out her bento and opened it neatly. She grabbed the chopsticks and started to chow down while thinking a few things about the school. 'Hm... I wonder what this school is going to be like?' she wondered, eating down her lunch, she pulled up an orange and started to peel it.

Soon steps were heard down the hallway of the room she was in. Rinto froze slightly and peeled slower, the steps drew in closer and closer. Soon coming into a stop in front of the white sliding rooms that were the entrance to this room. She saw the shadow of the person who was about to open the door, the minute she saw it, it seemed familiar somehow.

When the doors slid open, it revealed only to be Lenka... Rinto sighed of relief slightly, however she was a bit shaken up and surprised Lenka was here. When Rinto glanced up to the other blonde companion, it seemed she was also a bit surprised when she saw Rinto.

"Oh, Rinto, what're you doing here?" Lenka asked curiously, while tilting her head when asking this, Rinto looked back at her and responded, "I was looking for a quiet place at lunch to eat and well... This seemed like a good place and yeah..." She answered her awkwardly.

Lenka seem to think a bit then answered back, "So... May I join you? I normally eat here as well." Rinto looked a bit taken aback when she asked that, 'I thought she'd kick me out or leave herself...' she thought, she decided it was okay for her to eat since she had been nice to her.

Rinto nodded, "Sure, why not? That'd be rude not to accept." Rinto said smoothly to Lenka. Lenka smiled, Rinto pulled up a somewhat dusty chair and patted it gesturing her to sit in it. Lenka walked over and sat in it and pulled out her bento. She delicately opened it and revealing underneath it, a well cooked meal set neatly together.

Rinto stared it in slight awe seeing how delicious the food looked, Lenka looked over to her, "Rinto? Is something wrong?" She asked with slight concern. Rinto shook his head, "No no no, it's just that your food looked good." he noted to Lenka. 'At least it's neater than my piled up junk.' he thought glumly.

Lenka slightly chuckled, "Really now? I don't find it that tasty looking anymore, since I eat this everyday." she told Rinto, "If I had to say anything about yours, it looks tastier than mines to be honest." Rinto's reaction was a surprised look, "How? Mine's just piled up messily while yours is so neat." She answered back.

"Hah, well, it just looks nicer in my opinion. You don't have to agree with it." Lenka replied back simply. She pulled up a banana and peeled it neatly and took a nice bite out of it. Rinto peeled her banana quietly and looked slightly at Lenka. They both ate in silence for the rest of them time.

Soon the bell rang when they had just finished their lunches, 'What timing.' Rinto thought awkwardly... She looked at Lenka, "Um, I'll guess I'll se you later." He said to her. She nodded, "Later." She replied.

Rinto stuck on a small smile and walked off.

**Um, okay, first fan fiction EVER. Like seriously. Did I do okay and should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not owned anything, characters belong to their rightful owners.**

LENKA(Len) P.O.V

I smiled as I saw Rinto walk away and sighed when he finally left the room. It was quite hard to be around him, I try my best to act 'proper' like a 'proper lady should'(Like I really care.) but then I just feel like saying a snide comment to him. Not in a mean way, like joke with him. However, due to my mom's policy of, _proper_(I hate this word so much.) _language_, I am unable to do so.

I quickly packed my lunch and headed off towards my class as well. I always wanted a trusting friend. Most of my 'girl friends' are just... Using me. At first I thought they were pretty nice, over time I saw what they did and so on. Guys... I don't know, they seem to see me more of... Argh, shivers, a play toy.

Many have previously asked me to go out with me, but with me being straight and not interested, I obviously rejected all of them. There was one other 'girl friend' that was actually nice! Her name was Gumi, however... She's currently not around, she moved off away... A real friend too.

I packed my lunch into my backpack and then carried it on to my current class. It was currently English so Ms. Meiko was teaching. I swear she's crazy, she came drunk to school a few times, I'm surprised she was able to keep her job with that kind of behaviour. A strict school allowing a drunk teacher, that's a wonderful reputation and influence right there. Not really.

As I sat down to my seat, I heard a few conversations with your stupid rumors and gossip, all that good(not) stuff.

"Did you hear or see the new student? He is sooo cute and handsome! I could just cuddle him!"

"Oh em gee~ Did you see the cute new kid?"

"Maybe I'll ask Lenka out." Wait a minute, what? Are you freaking kidding me? Another one? That's the third one this month! I wish I could live a normal life of boys. Stupid traditions. Now that I think about it, how long do these traditions last? Hm, better ask my dad about that when I get home.

"All right you little brats. Which one of you will read this paragraph right here. Second one on page 356." She asked the class, she waited a few but then no one will raise their hand. She sighed then said, "Alright, since no one is willing to read, I'll choose." she looked around the room to see who could be her 'victim'. She then pointed to Hatsune Miku,

"Hatsune-san, you'll read." The brown haired teacher noted. Miku sighed in response and picked up her book and start reading the paragraph.

"In..." Of course I read alone and ahead, has anyone ever said that Hatsune was an idiot? Not to mention a... Ahem, on a better term of words, player? She happens to hate my guts. This twin tailed, blue, freak claims to me, that _I_ _stole her popularity_. What popularity?

From what I've seen, nobody really gives two flipping pancakes about her! Anyway, after tuning out her voice and reading this story. I started to stare out the window waiting until the bell rang. I don't really want to stay in the same room as that blue bit- I mean. Uh... Blue.. Pitbull-like face-ish person! Yeah. There we go.

Anyway, after a few more torcherous rounds of reading idiots, reading with beastly hungry eyes or evil satanic glares, and stupid questions. The bell rang! Off too freedom! No, just kidding. Just one more class... Argh, P.E.

Hm, now that I think popular stuff, I wonder how's Rinto coping with the new stares. Hope he does fine, because with all that talk about him, I'm pretty positive he understands how I feel. Except the the same gender parts, you know why. He's a legit guy, just more... Hm, what's the word? Child-ish? Child-ish looking I suppose. Though his face does remind me of a kid's somewhat.

I sighed as I went to the girl's locker room. You know how'd guys freak out or think pervertedly with girls? Nope, not me, why? It's pretty obvious, I see it every single stupid day now. If a girl would ever try to seduce me, it'd probably have no effect since I'm use to it. I suppose that'd be a good thing on my side.

I switched over to my physicals clothes and trotted out with everyone. To be honest I'm pretty neutral with this class, sometimes it's fun, sometimes just plain painful. The warm ups are killer on my part, argh, hate the warm ups. I saw Rinto having this class too(Who apparently looks like he's dying there.). That's pretty neat, we can be partners, most of the guys end up touching my abs or butt or my manly spot. **EXTREMELY** uncomfortable. Girls end up being a real fu- I mean jerk.

We ran around the track and did our stretches, and finally my favorite part of the class is the games. I skimmed over the crowd to find Rinto so we could be partners in basketball. It was duos so I could team up with someone, guys think I suck because I'm a 'girl' but I always end up doing all the work and totally beating them to the net. I really love basketball, it's just so fun to play it. Too bad I can't join the team... If only I could be a guy...

RINTO(Rin) P.O.V

I stepped into my math class, and introduced myself for, hm, let's see. The hundredth time? No just messing with you, but it's becoming a real pain. We do graphing, linears, whatever. All the good(bad actually) stuff. I answered a few questions, did our work in quiet, and all that boring stuff.

And pow, that's it the end of class. When I walked out of class, lots of people(Girls, let's just say people because I don't wanna say girls. It makes me feel better.) end up crowding me and asking if I need help to get to the next class or something like that. I panicked and ended up settling with another blonde.

She actually didn't crowd me and just walked out of the class, since she didn't seem interested in me, I thought it'd be safe to ask her.

"Um, excuse me?" I touched her shoulder to grab her attention, the girls behind me stopped being so loud and started to whisper random gossip or jerkish comments.

"What." The blonde asked brusquely, the way she answered back sounded very irritated and unhappy.

"I was wondering if you could show me the way to... P.E?" I asked her nervously, she sighed, "Whatever, I'm heading there anyway." She whipped back around and her ridiculous long side ponytail smacked my face.

I rubbed my face and followed along awkwardly, "Uh so... What's your name?" I curiously asked her while catching up trying to match her walking speed(Which was very quick.). She puffed in annoyance, "It's Neru Akita." She mumbled unhappily.

"Oh, my-" I got interupted,  
"Renta something. I don't care." She said. One word, RUDE. I sighed as I made my way around with her, she pointed the direction of the boys' locker room. I stepped inside and saw very... Manly builds. Unlike my slim frail exterior. I personally could careless about their builds, since I've seen it every single boring day. Yes, including the 'man spot'.

I personally shivered at the sight when I first saw it. Eventually growing accustom to it. This is awkward, let's never talk about this again. In fact, don't remember this. At all. Okay? Okay.

I went behind one of the curtains and changed at lightning speed because you know how guys complain about girls taking years, so I have to do it quick to make myself more... Hm, guy-ish? I can't absolutely have anyone finding anything about me gender. ABSOLUTELY NO ONE.

I ran to the field where the class takes place and yeah. I have to admit, compared to all my other school's physical class' warm ups, this one is the most painfullest. Freaking, running for five minutes straight, push ups are needed up to fifteen, sit ups for three minutes straights, stretches weren't too bad since I'm flexible but still straining, and some other crap I don't remember.

Argh, I was beat by the end of warm ups. Now after that, we had to do basketball. We had to pick partners for the game since it was duos, I saw Lenka running towards me beating some other girls that were glaring angrily at her.

"I'm sure that s**t would be rejected." One of them said. Lenka ignored them, "You wanna be partners? Most guys scare me and the girls happen to be very rude to me."

I smiled, Lenka was a saint compared to other girls. I mean seriously, what would you prefer, a threatening mob to steal your virginity, a girl who's rude and can whip her hair(back and forth) at your face, or a girl who won't tackle you and actually says nice things.

I think I'd choose the latter. Anyway, I nodded and told her a 'cool' "Sure." She gleamed and pulled me off towards the court, I noticed the girls earlier that trying to get to me were fuming.

We waited boringly in line so me and Lenka had a chat about random stuff to know each other more.

"So, what's your favorite fruit?" She asked, "Mine's are bananas." She told me,

"Oh, I like oranges." I said, "When's your birthday?" I asked this time,

"Um, December 27th." She answered, "What about you?" I stared at her a bit dumfounded, "That's mine too." I noted, she took the note and giggled.

"You sound manly." I noted jokingly, she slightly froze, and looked at me, "Oh! Uh, sorry, did I offend you?" I quickly said hoping I didn't say anything rude. She bursted out laughing. Everyone stared us awkwardly, and then suddenly I started giggling.

"And y-you sound girly." She answered back slowly calming down. After a few minutes we stopped giggling and laughing. Finally it was our turn on the court. To be honest, I don't particularly like basketball, but I'm surprisingly good at it. More of a neutral player I guess.

THIRD PERSON VIEW (Omniscient)

The coach, held up the ball looking at the two ready to jump and smach the ball to their teammate. Len couched down slightly to get a bit of a higher start, looking at the opponent in his eyes.

"You're going down, Kaito." Len whispered to him with only the two hearing. Kaito looked at him, 'Interesting...' Kaito smirked slightly at Len, 'One of the reasons why I like her. Guts.' Kaito was much taller then Len, about a head taller.

The couch threw up the ball and Len jumped much higher than Kaito expected. Len smacked the ball to Rin who caught the ball with ease. She passed through the blue boy's partner.

'Huh, these two are pathetic, how'd they get a winning streak?' Rin thought, 'This isn't any fun.'

Len blocked Kaito from passing him, playing defence for Rin. 'Hah, too easy.' he smirked with small arrogant vibe. He rubbed it off quickly and went back to focusing on the game. Rin passed through the poor defense the silver guard had set up.

"Pathetic." Rin said to the two players as she easily aimed the ball into the net.

"Argh..." Kaito said, "Good game. C'mon Piko." He mumbled as they went back to the end of the line. Piko glared back at the two popular blondes, 'Tch, how could I lose to those two attention wh**es?' he thought angrily. 'And I'm on the basketball team!' he continued fuming as he walked off.

Next came up other teams, and the popular duo had beaten every single one with ease. Finally the end up of class had came. Rin and Len high-fived each other with satisfied twin smirks on their faces.

"Haha, we should pair up some other time." Len complimented, "We make a great team." Rin nodded eagerly, "We sure do."

The two waved off to go to the lockers and put on the correct uniform for academic classes. Rin had quickly mad a rerun through her bag to make sure she wasn't missing any homework and smiled, 'Hehe. I really like Lenka so far.' she spoke to herself inwardly. 'Wait...?' she pondered a bit on her previous thought then shook it off. 'As a friend.' She added inside.

Len stuck on his skirt, 'Hm, Rinto's awesome at basketball. I wonder if he has ever considered joining a basketball team? Or maybe he was previously in one?' He curious thought, 'He looked pretty cool when playing...' Len stopped that thought, he shook his head. 'Hm, oh yeah there was that homework and..' he skimmed through his books and nodded.

Rin skipped along thinking other things such as what was for dinner. She was avoiding the topic of Lenka within her thoughts. Ironically, Rin and Len smacked into each other while walking out towards the school gates.

"Eep!" Rin squeak, "Argh!" Len slightly said in a manly tone. The both covered their mouths after that, they both coughed slightly. Len quickly regained his composure, and accidentally said,

"Wow, that was a very cute squeak." Rin slightly tinged a bit more towards red. "... You pretend you didn't hear anything okay?" She said slightly irritated and wavering.

'Hehe, he looks like he's going to be fun to tease.' Len thought. Rin sighed, "Well you have a very deep manly voice there." She puffed, 'Not that I don't...'. Len slightly froze, "That's not nice." He said putting on his popular puppy face on. 'Actually that made me feel happy because now my voice is officially manly sounding.'

"Woah! Don't cry! I didn't mean it!" Rin flailed her arms around falling for Len's fake act. Len chuckled, "I'm messing with you."

Rin stared at him with the expression of, 'Not funny.' and sighed, "So you're heading home?" She asked, "Well duh." Len chuckled, "Isn't that obvious?" Rin laughed softly, "I guess so. So, you walking home? I do."

Len looked at her, "Hah, I do too, which way do you head?" Rin smiled, that way she pointed towards the left, "Oh cool! I do too." Len said, "Let's walk together." He offered, Rin nodded and they both walked towards their direction.

After about three minutes of walking Rin told Len, "Ah, I have to head this way, see you tomorrow." Len waved her off and stood there and felt slightly lonely when she left, "Oh well." He breathed and headed towards home.

**Um, thanks for reading and happy readings! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not owned anything, characters belong to their rightful owners.

RINTO(Rin) P.O.V

I sighed on the way to home. Good thing it wasn't that far from the split point of me and Lenka, because well, I actually get lonely kind of easily so, yeah. I walked into my front yard with my mom's pretty plants laying around looking all pretty and stuff. It was a very nice yard if I do say so myself.

I entered my house's front door and called in,

"I'm home!" I pulled off my shoes and continued in further into my house. I heard some stumbling in the kitchen, my dad came into view and I slightly froze. My dad usually wasn't home... Was there an occassion today?

"Oh, hello Rinto, how was your first day of school?" He asked smiling warmly, he ruffled my hair and I answered,

"It was okay, there was a really nice girl too. And a rude one, and the guys didn't seem so hot with me either." I laughed nervously,

My dad smiled, "Getting a girl now are we?" He joked, I shook my head, "Just cause I talk about her doesn't mean I like her dad!" I mumbled, I was slightly flustered at the thought kissing Lenka let alone another GIRL. I sighed, not much of a pleasant thought to be honest.

"Say dad, what are you doing at home? Normally you aren't." I asked curiously, he looked at me, "Oh, my shift just changed. So here I am." He answered, "Since we rarely see eachother, how about some fatherly and son bonding time?" My dad offered to me.

"Oh okay then, sure!" I answered back happily. You were probably curious why he said 'getting a girl' instead of a boy. Well, he doesn't know I'm a girl... How could he not know his own child's gender? It's getting complicated, I don't want to explain, it'd take quite a bit too...

I smiled as I watched my dad walk away to his room. 'Hm, what do I think of Lenka anyway?' I asked myself and shook my head, walking to my room and jumping on the soft bed... Ah, do I love soft stuff. I pulled out whatever homework I had inside my backpack and did it quickly so I could get to other stuff that I _actually_ care about.

On the contrary to homework which I don't really give two cupcakes about. I sighed as I put my hand on my chin in thought, what do I think of the new school...? I put little more time into it while sketching, the truth is I love drawing. Though I don't draw out in public a lot since I at least don't think it's 'manly'. Just because I dress like a male doesn't mean I have the mind of one! I seriously am clueless sometimes and end up acting a little girly...

Adds more to my stress. I stare at the clock, it was 3:15 now so, what can I do to pass time for the next seven hours? Oh right, I need to shower, I finished my homework quickly and stuffed them back in my backpack. I went inside the shower, extremely cautious, the thing was, sometimes my dad just randomly bursts in to ask about something, like "Where is the something book again?" and so on. So he might see my, you know.

I stripped my clothes down, went into the shower for about 20 minutes? Doing my things then whoopdy-doo, you get the idea. I spent the rest of the time, drawing, browsing through the computer, and some other boring stuff.

Later around, 6:00, my dad called me down for the finale of the father and son bonding thing. I huffed and I put on my jacket, and into the somewhat cold dusk. It wasn't too bad to be honest, we went inside his red pickup truck and we drove off to wherever he was planning to go. I relaxed in my seat and a breath of cold air appeared slightly in front, hm... It was only about 38 degrees Fahrenheit, not bad I guess.

We came upon a basketball court, I raised a brow,

"Some good ol' basket ball." My dad gave me his fatherly smile as I looked up at him... He was the one who taught me basketball in the first place... He went in over to his pick up and pulled out an orange basketball and rubbing it smoothly.

"Are you ready, Rinto?" He looked up at me, with that challenging glimmer in his eyes, while I returned a smirk with a glint of challenge as well.

"I'm ready when you are, dad!" I said challengingly.

LENKA(Len) P.O.V

I grumbled as I went into the old fashion house. It's the traditional kind of houses that Japan use to have, you know what I mean? I slid open the doors and slipped off my shoes at the entrance, and called in,

"Mom! I'm home!" I walked in as the wood creaked under me. I sighed and scratched my head while walking along,

"Len, that pose is very un-lady like." I heard my mom say and see her walking down the halls,

"But mom! **I'm** **not** **a** **girl**! When can I stop doing this and act like a guy!?" I complained again, this was a daily routine of ours whenever I get home, sadly.

"Len, I have told you many times, we have to follow family traditions, and when you get a wife and have a baby girl to do this _for_ you." She answered brusquely, "Unless you find some kind of female doppelganger, that can replace you shortly, I suppose you can do your... Dirty male habits. I highly doubt that you would though." She walked down the halls and I her heels clicking with each step. Why won't mom understand?!

I twitched angrily walking down the halls... At least dad let me do my, what mom says, 'dirty male habits'. Hm... Come to think of it, Rinto looks a lot like me... And is around my height... I wonder if he would mind being a girl for a day. I slightly turned red upon thinking this... What am I thinking?!

I sighed when sliding the door to my room open. I switched around to my male clothing, into a black T-shirt with a picture of a flaming skull(Don't question my tastes!) and blue baggy jeans. I laid out my bedding and laid down comfortably on them, I took off my hairband and my hair fell down all the down, stopping right the lower part of my back.

I _hate_ this life... How could I get a girl? If I myself am suppose to be one too? I grumbled and decided to do my homework, and just drag on with my stupid life.

RINTO(Rin) P.O.V

It has been half an hour of game play and I can't break through my dad's defense! Neither of us scared a point, and we decided to take a little break and such. We were both pretty sweaty and somewhat tired. He chuckled halfheartedly as we sat down on the bench nearby.

"Hahah... Like good old times..." He said relaxing, laying his whole body on the bench with no room left, so I sat on the ground. I puffed down and looked up at the night sky... We've been playing for quite awhile haven't we? I sighed,

"Yup. Like good times, dad." I responded, "Let's go back home." I said standing up when he just nodded and followed along, and home we went.

-The Next Day-

I woke up and did all that stuff I do in the morning, right after finishing breakfast, I just immediately walked to school. It wasn't that far really, like... I'd say about three or two streets away?

I reached the school grounds and looked up at the clock... 7:15, pretty earlier if I do say so myself, I got about half an hour to chill, so I decided to go wander around the school and explore some more. It was a pretty big school, and it wouldn't be very good if I got lost now would it?

LENKA(Len) P.O.V

I walked down the halls of the school boringly, it was about 7:20 or so and decided to go up to the school roof. No one really bothered to go up there anyway, and it was pretty relaxing... And up the stairs I went, when reaching the top, the wind's gentle whistle flew through my hair quite relaxingly and I decided to ease it off. The sun's warm gaze touched upon my skin quite nicely...

I smiled and since we still had a lot of time to kill off before class, I set my bag next to me and relaxed laying on my back happily. It has been a long while since I actually had a decent rest. I stared into the light blue skies, with the clouds hanging onto it like cotton balls glued onto a light blue sheet of paper. Hm... I suddenly wonder, what is it like to... _love_...?

My mom wants me to find love and bring up upon the family traditions... But... Only _guys_ want me, how do I get _girls_ to love me without reacting at the fact I'm actually male...? I sighed at the deep thinking, looking longingly at the sky... Without realizing, I hear the door opened behind me. I was unfazed since I had not realized and still was half heartedly looking at the sky in wonder.

Soon I see a pair of familiar twin blue eyes looking down at me strangely, a brow raised and soon hearing a little chuckle,

"That's not very 'lady-like' Lenka."

I immediately sat upright and twisted around seeing... Rinto? I looked at him oddly, I might've had a irritated look since what he said...

"So?" I rudely replied then realizing what I said, Rinto looked at me a bit surprised... Oh no... Did I just cut off one of the nicest people...? But to my surprise, he didn't seem offended, he ended up having a cute... I mean a manly... That doesn't fit either... I mean, he j-just giggled OKAY. OKAY?! I'm not gay. I swear, I'm as straight as... As a ruler! Yeah.

"Heh, sorry." He started, "I found it quite... Weirdly funny that someone as... Etiquette...? As you would have a little attitude." The blonde boy chuckled and sat down next to me, "I assume you had a bad morning?" Rinto asked now looking at me. I shrugged and answered,

"I guess you could say that..." I gave a soft awkward smile and turned back to the sky. He looked right up with me and we both sat there staring at the sky... Then I suddenly think... Could I trust him...? Should I tell him? But wait, I barely even know him! ... And yet... There's something about him...

I noticed him taking a juice box out of his backpack and drink it, he looked over and gestured a box to me. I raised a brow and took it, drinking it, the artificial grape flushed onto my tongue and down the drain called my throat. Rinto was drinking some apple juice and laying back in a comfortable position... I decided to see his reaction,

"Hey..."

"Hm?" He responded looking over at me curiously,

"How would you react if I was actually a guy?"

The minute I asked that he ended up choking on his juice... Moments later juice came out of his nose. I mean, like woah! I never actually seen that happen!

RINTO(Rin) P.O.V

EW EW EW EW! I HAD JUICE COMING OUT OF MY NOSE! EEEEEWWWW! That was repeating in my mind and Lenka was being unhelpful by _laughing her butt off_. I pulled out a tissue in one of my pockets cleaning my face and parts of my clothing. I maintain a decent composure but I mostly was, I assume, was looking very miserable. I know guys shouldn't act all 'EW EW EW' but stiillllllll! I never had stuff coming out of my nose except you know... EUGH.

I slightly glared at her and continued cleaning, after a few more things FINALLY cleared up. I sighed,

"Well, I'd be surprised no doubt but I wouldn't change much of a view on you." I answered truthfully, Lenka looked kind of stunned for a moment and then thoughtful moments later, well... Since she asked, I decided to shoot,

"What if it was me actually being a girl?" She looked at me slightly surprised but then chuckled,

"I wouldn't be surprised." She teased,

"Hey! That's mean!" I replied slightly huffing, "Answer me seriously." Finally she put some time into thinking up an answer,

"Hm... I'd have a bit of mix feelings but not much would really change." She answered giving me a cheesy grin and giggled. I sighed in slight relief, laying back once more in a slacking position. I gave a little smile while relaxing with Lenka looking up in the sky in the clouds. And soon, the bell rang.

**I am so sorry for being lazy. Sooo, was that decent enough for a while late...? Cause others are going just to take just as long. So sorry!**


End file.
